


The only soul you can never save is your own

by Gangstakaashi



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gangstakaashi/pseuds/Gangstakaashi
Summary: Charlie réussit l'impossible en sauvant une âme. Mais le démon sur son épaule est toujours là pour lui rappeler combien le revers de la médaille est douloureux.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The only soul you can never save is your own

**Author's Note:**

> J'aimerais beaucoup essayer de traduire ce texte en anglais pour lui donner une plus grande visibilité ! Alors si quelqu'un est intéressé pour me relire et corriger mes erreurs, je serais très reconnaissante!!
> 
> Ecrire ça m'a donné des papillons dans le ventre!!! Charlastor est un pairing auquel je me suis attachée très vite et très fort ! Je les aime vraiment beaucoup et j'espère que ce texte vous plaira ! Il est très largement inspiré d'un comic de razzled9 sur tumblr (https://razzled9.tumblr.com/post/189225513617/crying-is-like-the-ultimate-not-smiling) avec quelques libertés quand même !

L'heure était à la fête au Happy Hotel ce soir-là. Charlie, qui prenait ça très à coeur, avait sorti le grand jeu pour l'occasion, et tout le bâtiment était décoré jusqu'aux moindres petits recoins avec des banderoles, des ballons, des serpentins, et des petits drapeaux colorés. 

Le vaste lobby avait été réagencé, à défaut d'une salle de bal, pour accueillir la réception fastueuse que la princesse avait mit deux jours à préparer. Tous les meubles avaient été poussés contre les murs pour offrir assez d'espace aux invités pour se déplacer aisément, et danser si l'envie leur en prenait, et près du bar, une grande table recouverte de nappes pourpres avait été dressée de dizaines de plats et de boissons.

Une musique d'ambiance jouait des hauts-parleurs disséminés ça et là, assez fort pour inciter à esquisser quelques pas de danse timides, mais pas assez pour gêner les conversations qui allaient bon train. 

La pièce était bondée, et à raison. Il fallait admettre que ce qu'avait réussi à accomplir la princesse était suffisamment impressionnant pour attirer des démons des quatre coins de l'Enfer. Tous voulaient voir l'endroit qui avait permis à un pécheur de se racheter, et de monter au Paradis.

Charlie l'avait fait. Elle avait réussi. A force de persévérance et de volonté, elle y était parvenue. Elle avait sauvé une âme. Ce n'en était qu'une pour l'instant, mais elle espérait bien continuer sur sa lancée. Au moins, elle avait prouvé que c'était possible. Les pécheurs pouvaient racheter leur conduite, et être sauvés de la damnation éternelle.

C'était quelque chose de si incroyable et inespéré qu'on ne parlait plus que de ça partout ! Même Katie Killjoy avait été bien obligée d'admettre cette réussite en prime-time de son journal télévisé, même à contrecoeur.

Charlie, qui s'était apprêtée pour l'occasion, ne pouvait pas faire deux pas dans le lobby sans qu'on l'arrête pour lui poser des questions. Il y avait des journalistes, des curieux, même des sceptiques qui fronçaient les sourcils à son passage, et étaient surtout venus pour le buffet.

La princesse, élégante dans sa robe volantée d'un rouge profond, souriait de toutes ses dents et répondait joyeusement aux questions, serrait des mains, saluait des personnalités médiatiques. Elle s'était entraînée avec Vaggie à être la plus convaincante, et elle avait le sentiment que son coeur allait exploser tant elle était heureuse.

Tout ce monde était réuni ici grâce à sa persévérance et son travail acharné. Ils l'avaient tous moquée et rabaissée lorsqu'elle avait présenté son projet pour la première fois, et ce soir, ils étaient tous là pour la féliciter. Malgré tout, elle ne leur en voulait pas. Elle était fière de ce qu'elle avait accompli, et cela prouvait encore ce qu'elle clamait depuis le début : que même les pécheurs pouvaient changer.

Elle-même avait pourtant eu du mal à y croire au début. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle avait fini par se demander si elle avait vraiment eu raison de croire en ce projet. Elle ne l'avait jamais admis à voix haute. Mais lorsque c'était arrivé, tous ses doutes s'étaient évaporés dans les airs, et sa poitrine s'était gonflée d'espoir. 

La première chose qu'elle avait tenu à faire, passé le choc et les explosions de joie, avait été de prévenir son père. Lui qui, depuis le début, s'était fermement opposé à ce projet, serait assurément impressionné et il comprendrait forcément!

Lucifer n'avait répondu à aucun des appels de sa fille. Mais il devait savoir. On ne parlait que de ça partout.

Charlie essayait de ne pas trop y penser. Elle avait déjà beaucoup de choses à gérer de toute façon.

Elle avait été séparée de Vaggie une bonne heure auparavant et avait perdu Angel du regard dès le début de la réception. Elle apercevait parfois la silhouette furtive de Niffty du coin des yeux alors qu'elle s'assurait que le lobby reste propre et agréable tout au long de la soirée, et Husk ne semblait pas décidé à profiter, et restait coincé derrière le bar avec une bouteille, feulant au visage de quiconque oserait venir lui demander à boire.

Ils étaient tous fidèles à eux-mêmes.

Quant à Alastor, elle ne l'avait pas croisé depuis... plusieurs jours, en fait. Il avait disparu rapidement après que ce pécheur qu'ils avaient aidé ait été sauvé, en prétextant une affaire à régler, et Charlie ne l'avait pas revu depuis. 

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir déçue. Elle savait depuis le début que Alastor ne croyait pas à son projet, et qu'il n'était là que pour se délecter de ses efforts vains et faire une remarque acerbe de temps en temps, sous couvert de son charisme, mais Charlie considérait qu'il avait joué un rôle important dans tout ça.

C'était grâce à lui que Niffty et Husk les avaient rejoints. Et Charlie avait trouvé un certain réconfort en sa présence. Car même s'il n'était pas censé être là pour l'aider, il avait à bien plus d'occasions que prévu, de très bons conseils. 

Elle se doutait que sa disparition soudaine avait à voir avec la rédemption. Mais elle n'était pas certaine : avait-il voulu se retirer pour remettre tout ce qu'il croyait en question, ou pour se complaire dans le déni en occultant la réalité.

Elle espérait simplement qu'il reviendrait bientôt, et qu'ils pourraient peut-être en discuter tous les deux.

Cela devait faire deux bonnes heures qu'elle virevoltait d'une conversation à une autre, interrompue, reprise, saluée, félicitée, remise en cause lorsqu'elle ressentit le besoin de s'isoler. Elle aimait plus que tout parler de son projet, et qu'on y porte de l'intérêt, mais elle avait le tournis à force de parler et d'être encerclée de curieux. Il lui fallait une pause.

Elle s'éclipsa en longeant les murs après s'être excusée auprès du journaliste avec lequel elle discutait, et sortit de l'hôtel sans être vue. Une fois dehors, elle souffla un grand coup, accueillant la fraîcheur de la nuit avec bonheur. Comme la chaleur pouvait être étouffante dans une salle pleine de démons !

Elle ferma les yeux et resta là un instant. Elle entendait encore des clameurs de voix étouffées et des échos de musique, et elle se sentait déjà mieux.

Elle fit quelques pas, lançant des regards distraits autour d'elle, et elle tira son téléphone de sa poche. Elle espérait encore recevoir un message de son père. Quoi que ce soit. Même juste un mot. Elle lui avait fait parvenir une invitation officielle à sa réception. Mais elle ne s'attendait plus vraiment à le voir débarquer.

Elle se dit qu'elle ferait tout aussi bien de retourner à l'intérieur avant qu'on ne se mette à la chercher. Elle avait prit un peu l'air, et c'était bien assez.

Elle allait rouvrir la porte lorsque tout à coup, elle sentit une main saisir son poignet et la tirer en arrière. Elle glapit, surprise, lorsqu'une autre main se posa délicatement sur sa hanche, et elle leva un regard confus pour découvrir le sourire d'Alastor.

"Eh bien, ma chère, quel genre d'hôtesse est-tu pour ainsi laisser tes convives?" dit-il en l'attirant contre lui.

Il portait son habituel costume rouge et son sourire immense qui semblait toujours cacher ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

La surprise passée, le visage de Charlie s'illumina d'un sourire radieux. Sa main vint se poser instinctivement sur le bras du Démon de la Radio.

"Te revoilà !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Je commençais à m'inquiéter !"

"Je devrais vraiment être le dernier de tes soucis très chère," répondit Alastor dans un petit ricanement amplifié par un écho de rires grésillants qui avaient l'air de naître de l'air autour de lui. "Il me semble que tes pécheurs ont plus besoin de ton attention que moi."

Le nez de Charlie se plissa alors qu'elle dévisageait Alastor avec curiosité. Quelque chose dans sa façon de parler ne lui semblait pas habituelle, mais elle était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. Il la regardait toujours de la même façon, souriait toujours de la même façon, mais quelque chose semblait... juste différent. 

Elle prit la décision d'ignorer cette sensation bizarre d'un hochement de tête et lança un regard vers la porte alors que Alastor l'entraînait dans une valse rythmée par ce qu'ils percevaient de la mélodie à l'intérieur.

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'autant de monde s'est déplacé," songea Charlie à voix haute, et elle continua en reportant son attention sur son cavalier. "On a une liste d'attente, tu imagines ! L'hôtel sera complet d'ici la semaine prochaine ! Ce qu'on a réussi à faire ici... on a réussi à faire naître l'espoir dans le coeur des pécheurs. Ils croient en notre projet maintenant !"

Charlie sentait ses joues chauffer au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, et son coeur se soulever dans sa poitrine comme si elle allait s'envoler. L'excitation reprenait le dessus sur tout le reste, et elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de sourire. Une oreille attentive aurait entendu sa voix trembler légèrement alors que l'émotion la prenait à la gorge. Elle avait l'impression de vivre un rêve.

"Qui aurait cru qu'autant de ces pécheurs imbéciles et pathétiques finiraient par chercher la rédemption." 

Alastor semblait ne pas vouloir quitter Charlie des yeux, mais elle était habituée à ça, et ne se sentait plus vraiment intimidée par l'intensité de son regard qui semblait percer à travers la peau et voir tout ce que vous tenteriez de cacher désespérément.

Charlie étira un petit rictus alors que Alastor la faisait tourner, avant de la ramener contre lui.

"Au fait..." commença-t-elle d'un ton joyeux et taquin. "Tu croyais que c'était impossible, pas vrai ? De réhabiliter un pécheur. Aloooors...."

Elle se pencha vers lui, les yeux pétillants d'une malice enfantine, et d'un peu d'insolence aussi. 

Le démon de la Radio ne répondit pas, se contentant de garder son regard figé sur le visage rayonnant de la princesse, sans qu'elle ne puisse imaginer ce à quoi il pensait. Etait-il agacé ? Vexé ? Juste profondément indifférent à sa joie ? 

Il souriait toujours de toutes ses dents, et valsait distraitement avec la princesse. 

Charlie insista, trop fière d'elle et de sa réussite pour faire attention à l'impression désagréable qui naissait au fond d'elle.

"Tu n'as rien à me dire, hm? Allez! Dis-le ! "

Le sourire d'Alastor s'agrandit et la lueur dans son regard changea. Charlie n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi que déjà le Démon la faisait tournoyer à nouveau dans un froissement de tissus.

"Félicitations princesse !" s'exclama-t-il alors qu'une clameur d'encouragements crépitait autour d'eux. "Ca alors, tu as réussi ! Tu as envoyé un de ces imbéciles au Paradis, quel exploit !"

Un écho de rires fantômes autour d'eux.

Charlie rit à son tour, sincère. Elle était heureuse, et elle l'était encore plus que même Alastor reconnaissait son succès. Même lui qui n'avait pas cru une seconde en son projet, reconnaissait qu'elle avait eu raison, finalement, de s'accrocher à son rêve.

Elle détourna le regard le temps de remettre en place une mèche de cheveux. Et lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers Alastor, son coeur tomba au fond de sa poitrine. La sensation désagréable s'intensifia. Un frisson la traversa.

"Mais à ce rythme-là..."

Alastor tendit une main vers le visage de Charlie, levant doucement son menton pour l'empêcher de détourner le regard. Ses yeux rouges brillaient d'un éclat sinistre. Dangereux. Un mauvais pressentiment frappa Charlie en plein ventre.

"Tu les auras vite tous sauvés, ma chère."

Il la força à tourner la tête et là, tout près d'eux, un épais nuage de fumée rouge sortie de nul part prenait la forme de trois silhouettes que Charlie reconnut instantanément. Vaggie et Angel, installés au bar, discutant avec Husk. Angel riait en se tenant le ventre alors que Vaggie semblait le disputer pour quelque raison, sous le regard vaguement amusé de Husk. Une scène à laquelle Charlie avait assisté des centaines de fois, et qui aurait allumé un sentiment de nostalgie chaleureuse au fond de sa poitrine si elle ne s'était pas sentie si terrifiée.

"Et que feras-tu, une fois qu'ils seront tous partis ?"

Les silhouettes s'évaporèrent et en une seconde, il n'en restait plus rien. Charlie sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement. 

Elle n'y avait jamais réfléchi. 

Elle avait toujours refusé d'y penser dès qu'elle avait commencé à s'attacher à eux. Une partie d'elle avait toujours su que si elle voulait mener son projet à bien, elle devrait leur dire adieu. Mais elle ne s'y était jamais préparée. Cela aurait été bien trop douloureux à faire.

Pourtant, Alastor avait raison. Elle voulait les sauver tous. Et cela impliquait de perdre ses amis. Et alors elle serait seule à nouveau. Et elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle ferait alors.

"Vraiment..." Le Démon de la Radio ramena le visage de Charlie vers lui, ses doigts toujours serrés sur ses joues. "Quel dommage que tu ne puisses pas aller au paradis toi-même."

Le bruit blanc qui grésillait toujours autour de lui était si fort qu'il en devenait presque insupportable, et Charlie eut envie de se boucher les oreilles. Et de fermer les yeux, pour ne pas avoir à faire face au regard cruel que Alastor avait alors posé sur elle. 

"Q̶̢̝̟͎̘̞̪̈̎͋̏̽̽̒̂͌͑͜u̶̧͇̱̘͉̓͜e̴̥̣͔͒̃̚͝l̸̢͉̯̫͉͔͎̃͆̅͗̃̌̂̚̚͝ ̴̛̟͇̥̄̂̈́̉̒̉ḑ̵̳̪͊͂͊̈́̀̓͘͘͠ö̴̞́̈́̍͌͛̕ṁ̷̱̙̙̺̖̓̐̌m̴͚̰͓̈́͊͌͊͘̚͝͝a̸̧̰̫̹͉͎̤̙̾̏̽̆̍͛̿̆̋̃̿g̶̠̗̼̞̭̜̼̤̝͙̙͌̉̅̑̂e̴̢̯̗͖̠̿̋̆ ̶̫̳̙̥̽̃͆͐͆̇̈́͆q̸̢̡̤̣̰̩̪̦̻̳̠̿̾͂̏͒̀̕͝u̵̡̱͕͈̗̜͍͍̫̲͗͛͆̾̈̌͝͠ḙ̵̢̨͙̠̜̿̅ ̸̡̻͚̻͉̈́̍̇ͅţ̶͉͚̲͔͉̫̽͛͝ͅṳ̴̧̢̻̝͔̾ ̸̛̝̺̺̹͓̮͙̲̌̽̅̆̊̆̌̋͜ť̵͉̹̑͒͊̀ẻ̷̢̘̰̱̆̄̑͑ͅ ̶̭̩͍̙̲̤̥̳̲̂̍̊̓̅r̸̻͔͕̩̟̼̲̫̣̞̒͠ḙ̵̏̏̌̄́̕t̵̡͖͉̜͇̳̳̖̃̿̐͊̀́r̸̢̤͊̓̽̚o̸͍̩̲͇̒̑͛̈́̈́̈͆̑̚͝ͅủ̸̡̦͎̮̂̿͑͗̊̒͘̕͠v̷͓̬͍̰̬̘͙͖̮̋̓͂͂̽͜ȩ̴̛̛͔̬̼̼̭̟͉̈̏̽̎͗͌̔̕s̴̨̘̗̰̼̦̬͈̱̄̈́̍̑̄̉̂̚͝͝͝ ̸̨͎̭͖̰̘̠͈̬̆̋̉́̚͜ẗ̴̢̧͈̱̫͓́̉̋͛̌͊̆͒o̴̢͇͇̩͕͉͙͍͛͗̉́̓̓̈́͆͠͝͝ư̷̛̯̘̓̊͂͆́t̷̛̥͍͙̪͇̘͈̋̊̂̎͗͊͛͝͠ę̷̧̢̼̥̰͖̞̆̅̆́͌͌͋ ̶̢̛͔͎̠̜̜͍̗̎̅͛̅ṣ̵̡̘͈͍̈̾̃̎̏̊ę̴̤͓̤͚̾͝u̸͙͗͊̏̊̈́͛̂̄͑̐͝ͅl̵̟͍̲̍͆̇͒e̴̡̛͓͉̠͍̣͓̲͒̑̌̅̇̾̈́̇̈́͝ͅͅ.̷̢̛̒̽̆̋"

Le sourire. Le regard. Le grésillement tout autour. Charlie sentait son coeur s'agiter dans sa poitrine, et la peur tirer les traits de son visage.

Elle cherchait toujours à voir le bon en chacun, et c'était valable pour Alastor aussi. Et avec le temps, elle lui avait trouvé beaucoup de bons côtés, et avait commencé à beaucoup apprécier sa compagnie. Mais à cet instant, elle réalisa qu'il la terrifiait. Alors qu'elle célébrait sa victoire, les yeux sombres du démon reflétaient la cruelle délectation qu'il prenait à lui rappeler la fin amère qui l'attendait. 

Et elle aurait tant aimé ne pas avoir à y songer...

Sa vision se brouilla et en un battement de cil, les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. 

Les doigts d'Alastor, serrés sur son visage, tremblèrent une seconde, et il pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il était surpris. Pris de court. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que la princesse fonde en larmes.

"Oh non. Non, ne pleurs pas voyons ! Ca ne convient pas à ton si joli visage !" s'exclama-t-il d'un ton cependant impassible.

Le visage rougi et les yeux brillants, Charlie avait l'air d'une enfant. Une petite chose fragile et précieuse, et même Alastor ne pouvait rester de marbre face à cette détresse. Surtout pas face à la sienne. 

D'un revers de doigt, il effaça le sillon que les larmes avaient creusées dans sa joue.

Charlie était... une énigme. 

Alastor n'avait jamais compris comment un démon né en Enfer pouvait déborder de tant d'optimisme et de bienveillance, et c'était bien la chose qui l'avait le plus intrigué chez elle, à la première seconde. Il avait immédiatement pensé qu'elle serait une merveilleuse source de divertissement pour lui, convaincu qu'il était qu'elle échouerait dans son projet.

Et pourtant, il avait fini par trouver quelque chose d'attachant en elle. Charlie était étrange, mais elle était intelligente et curieusement lucide pour une telle rêveuse. Et elle avait gagné son respect.

Et comme tout le monde à l'hôtel, il serait prêt à massacrer quiconque lui ferait du mal.

"Tu sais que tu peux mettre fin à tout ça n'importe quand," continua-t-il, les yeux plissés. Charlie sanglotait, les épaules tremblantes, et elle avait baissé les yeux."Il te suffit juste de-"

"Non !"

Le sourire d'Alastor s'élargit vaguement alors que Charlie relevait la tête vers lui. Au travers des larmes, son regard brûlait d'une intensité poignante. 

"Je ne vais pas tout abandonner," dit-elle fermement. "Je ne fais pas tout ça pour moi... je le fais pour eux !"

Charlie était une _énigme_.

Elle tenait à ses amis plus qu'à n'importe quoi, et pourtant, elle choisissait d'être séparée d'eux pour toujours s'il le fallait. Si cela signifiait qu'ils pourraient accéder à quelque chose de meilleur, elle était prête à faire ce sacrifice sans penser à elle une seconde. 

"Je- Ils méritent mieux... et je sais que je vais me retrouver toute seule, mais... c'est pas grave."

Elle passait furieusement ses poings sur ses joues pour sécher des larmes immédiatement remplacées par d'autres, et reniflait bruyamment alors que les sanglots qu'elle tentait vainement de retenir faisaient trembler sa voix. 

"Je les aime... je veux qu'ils soient heureux. et tant pis si pour ça, je dois être malheureuse."

Si dévouée. Si pleine de cette bienveillance pure qui irradiait d'elle et éblouissait tous ceux qui s'approchaient d'elle.

Si intéressante et singulière.

Un vrai mystère.

De toutes les pauvres âmes de l'Enfer, elle était sans doute celle qui avait le plus sa place au Paradis.

Alastor l'observait en silence. Une sensation étrange lui serrait l'estomac sans qu'il n'arrive à mettre le doigt sur sa cause. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit de tel auparavant. 

Voir Charlie dans cet état et entendre toute la douleur qui déferlait de sa voix lui faisaient mal. Une douleur vague et diffuse, très étrange. Il n'aimait pas ça.

"Allons, ne te mets pas dans des états pareils princesse," dit-il avec entrain en tirant un mouchoir de sa veste. Une main toujours posée contre la joue de Charlie, il pressa le mouchoir contre son nez alors qu'un léger écho de rires crépitait. "Je déteste te voir pleurer."

Charlie lui prit le mouchoir des mains.

Ses épaules étaient crispées, secouées de sanglots, et elle avait la tête baissée. Elle semblait porter le poids de tout son chagrin. 

Alastor réalisa que depuis le début, elle portait bien plus. C'était le poids de toutes ces âmes qu'elle voulait sauver qu'elle portait sur ses épaules chétives. Elle souriait, ne se laissait jamais démonter par ses détracteurs. 

Comme lui qui cachait toutes les émotions qu'il pourrait ressentir derrière un sourire, elle avait toujours prit soin de cacher ses doutes, sa peur, et la tristesse de perdre un jour ses amis.

Quelle brave petite.

"Allons, tu me ferais presque regretter de t'avoir taquinée !"

Charlie força un petit sourire poli. Alastor détesta. Si la princesse devait sourire, cela devait être sincère. Il ne voulait pas la voir triste. Elle ne devait pas être triste. Pas elle, leur rayon de soleil.

Les pauvres fous qu'elle voulait sauver avaient besoin de son sourire.

D'un geste plein de douceur, il l'attira contre lui, et Charlie se laissa tomber en avant, enfonçant son visage dans le tissus épais du veston rouge d'Alastor.

La réaction fut instantanée. Les sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité. Charlie agrippa la manche d'Alastor et la serra à s'en blanchir les jointures. Elle s'abandonna totalement à la tristesse et pleura comme si elle était seule. Comme si personne n'était là pour la voir. Personne pour la juger.

Alastor posa sa main sur sa tête pour caresser doucement ses cheveux. Ill se rappelait de sa mère lui caressant les cheveux pour le réconforter lorsqu'il était enfant.

"Ne t'inquiète pas ma chère, tu ne seras jamais seule."

Il ferma les yeux. 

"Tu ne peux pas sauver mon âme."

Il n'irait jamais au Paradis. Peu importe combien d'efforts Charlie mettrait à essayer de le sauver. Il n'avait jamais souhaité l'être. Et encore moins maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvée elle. Cette curieuse petite démone trop bienveillante pour son propre bien. Comment pourrait-il la laisser ?

Même si tous ses amis partaient, il resterait auprès d'elle. Il se fit un devoir de rester auprès d'elle. 

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas trop certaine de moi pour le coup, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous a plu !
> 
> Je suis tellement contente de pouvoir écrire pour HH!!
> 
> A bientôt !


End file.
